that's it!
by luv u shreya
Summary: hii i m back with a story having totally new concept please its a request don't take it negatively please its just my imagination it is related somehow or indirectly to our country so read at your risk its a darey one includes whole cid team its about a secret that someone is hiding from cid what will happen when cid come to know for that i m requesting again read at ur risk
1. Chapter 1

hii guys i have a new story totally based on new concept sorry because i had not completed the previous story yet but this one is new so i want to give a intro of this story

characters

shreya d'souza a young girl learning in collage not so cheerful but is very intelligent modern girl with long black-brown hairs and at present had no relation with cid

daya ; brave cop of cid a shy one his best buddy is abi

abhijeet ; daya;s bestie cum bro husband of tarika's

tarika ; one of shreya's best friend wife of abhi

purvi ; shrey'a another friend wife of kavin

.

.

this was the character sketch please tell me if to add somrthing or to remove any traits

please please review

i 'll post first chapter as soon as possible

bye

yours

annu


	2. Chapter 2

hii i m back with this story thanx for reviews and sorry for late upadate its a new one with totally new or differnt concept

.

.

 **Sydney**

abhijeet daya kavin nikhil and purvi r on mission in sydney they had to caught the culprit who is in the international dance comp. they r representing india in his comp in order to catch culprit

all were present in a room and were very tensed as neither of them know how to dance they need a dance trainer

abhi ; arre yaar hum log is mission par aa to gaye lekin hum mai se kisi ko bhi dance karna nahi aata hai

daya; ha yaar par ab hum kar bhi kya sakte hai ,,,,and his phone rang after call ,,,,,

yaar abhi acp sir ka phone tha unhone harish ko ek dancer dhooondne ko kaha hai

all took a sigh and went back to disscuss their plan

after a few hours

all were having coffe and abhi's phone ring after attending call he was happy

daya ; kya hua bhai itne khush kyu ho

abhi ; yaar daya harish ka phone tha usne hamare liye dancer dhond liya hai woo kal aa jaegi

all were happy and were thinking how their dance trainy would be

next day

all were egarly waiting for the dancer and then a young girl about 21 was coming on a cycle her hairs were long and her head was half covered by a cap wearing a fade blue jeans a sea green short top covered by open orange jacket ( just like katrina kaif in dhoom 3 before song tu hi junoon )

she came and parked the cycle take her bag and move towards cid

girl - hi i m z.. shreya your new dance trainy ,,,,

abhi - hello shreya welcome we r from c..india we want to learn dance from u

kavin - yes miss shreya we r glad to see u and thanks for coming

shreya - thank u so much mujhe aap logo se milkar bahut accha laga ,,,,,all were suprised that how she can speak hindi because her hairs were pure black and her face was similar to forigners ,,,,,

purvi - aapko hindi aati hai

shreya - yes cause i m an indian

nik ; ohkk

all were talking but daya was just starring her and thinking how beautiful she is

abhi - toh aap kya karti hai yaha sydney mai

shreya- mai ek collage student hu aur cid ke liye hi study kar rahi hu mai bhi aapki hi tarah ek cid officer banna chahti hu

alll were shocked that how she know that they are all cid officers as they weere on a secret mission and hadn't told anyone about it except harish

shreya - kya hua aap log aise shock kyu ho gaye

nik - tumhe kaise pata ki hum cid officers hai humne toh tumhe nahi bataya

she smiled and said - actullay mujhe harish ne bataya ki aap log secret mission par hai aur aap logo ko ek dance comp mai participtae karna hoga

daya - ok matlab tum sab jaanti ho toh accha humare liye easy rahe ga

abhi - yaa right okk waose hum practice kab se shuru kar sakte hai

shreya - amm now

abhi - now okk

all were doing rehersal and daya was observing shreya that how she was guiding everyone

and days passed cid's bond with shreya was becoming stronger day by day and daya started feeling something for her

after the mission was completed cid reached back to mumbai along with shreya as she had completed her studies and want know about cid so she joined beuro in order to lern but she only sees them working and help them a little but never interrupt them while working

after a few months shreya got mixed up with all

and one day in beoro abhijeet was coming with a huge smile on his face with a huge sweet box

.

.

.

that's all for now i will try to update soon and please please review

till then bye

yours

annu

and shreya di u asked me that u can call me di or not you can't because i m just 14 so i have to call u di not me


	3. Chapter 3

hii guys...

after a long time

well! i want to say something...

if i discontinue this story...then

actually i m not getting the main idea of the story

but instead of this i have a brand new family story...

so i m not going to continue THIS story...

i will start a new one...

on dareya but also include a little rajvi and abhirika

kkkk...sorry bt i have to do this

this story was based on the movie ek tha tiger...

so tht's waht i have to say

bye

tc

yours

annu...


End file.
